C'était moins une !  Je t'aime
by S.Kohakou
Summary: L'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis leurs premières années, et elle a emporté avec elle la mémoire d'une certaine date, au plus grand malheur de Yamamoto Takeshi...


Voici un petit OS fait à partir des mots "fraises aux chocolats", "loup gris en peluche" et "appartement" qui inclu le Yamamoto Takeshi du futur et l'une de mes amies, Ayumu.

* * *

- **Raah ! Comment j'ai pu oublié ?**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes, encore humidifiés par la douche, surgit hors de la salle de bain vêtu d'un jean sombre. Il boutonna à la va-vite sa chemise blanche tout en traversant le petit salon de son appartement à grandes enjambées et attrapa sa veste au passage avant de sortir. Le voilà dans de beaux draps. Comment avait-il pu oublier _un jour aussi important_ ? Jamais, au grand jamais ça n'était arrivé, alors pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça change ? Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour trouver le bon cadeau à temps, c'est à dire avant 10h. Sans plus attendre, il s'élança dans les rues pavées en direction des quelques adresses qu'il connaissait très bien.

Dans l'appartement qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, une jeune femme blonde émergea de son sommeil, seule dans son lit. Enfin, presque, un jeune Akita Inu bondit sur le lit et gratifia sa maîtresse de marques d'affections, provoquant ses rires cristallins. L'animal enfin calmé, elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de chevet. 8h21. Il était encore temps de se rendormir. Elle se laissa alors retomber sur l'oreiller, tâtant d'une main les draps tièdes où son compagnon s'était endormi la veille. Où avait-il bien pu aller ? Roulant sur le côté, une mine boudeuse sur le visage, elle tenta de se rendormir. Le chien aux poils soyeux se mit en boule à la place de son maître, comme pour remplacer son absence, ce qui apaisa la jeune femme.

- **Merci Jiro**, dit-elle en caressant affectueusement le quadrupède.

Le dénommé Jiro pencha la tête vers la main de sa maîtresse, cherchant encore quelques gâtées, ce qu'il obtint facilement avant que la jeune femme ne replonge dans la rêveries inconsciente.

Non mais c'est pas croyable ! Comment se fait-il que dans une immense ville, aucun chocolatier ne puisse vous fournir du chocolat ? Enfin si, ils le peuvent, mais pas celui qu'_elle_ préfère. Conspiration d'un groupe anti Yamamoto Takeshi qui travaille dans l'ombre ? Sûrement pas. Malchance ? Certainement. Ni les évènements ni le temps ne jouaient en la faveur de l'épéiste Vongola. Sa montre indiquait déjà 9h30, trop tard pour trouver une nouvelle confiserie. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à acheter ce gros loup gris en peluche qu'elle avait vu dans une vitrine la semaine dernière. C'était certes une femme, mais certains traits de caractère enfantins persistaient, ce qui n'enlevait rien à son charme, elle n'en était que plus désirable. Un dernier passage chez un fleuriste et il prit le chemin de retour vers son domicile, déçu de lui même. Ce coup-ci, il n'avait vraiment pas assuré.

Ce fut à pas lourds qu'il passa la porte d'entrée, il déposa sa veste, qu'il n'avait même pas enfilé, ainsi que l'imposante peluche sur la commode de l'entrée et s'avança dans le salon. Dans la pièce, une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe légère était assise sur le sofa, sa chevelure blonde cendrée remontée grâce à une épaisse barrette aux couleurs sombres. En l'entendant arriver, elle se tourna vers lui d'un geste gracieux, ses yeux bleu-vert pétillants de bonheur et elle arborait l'un de ses sourires craquants auquel il ne résistait pas. Elle bondit avec légèreté hors du canapé et se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris par son attitude, puis la serra contre lui. Dans quelques minutes, elle allait bouder...

- **Takeshi, te voilà enfin ! Où étais-tu passé ?**

- **J'étais parti faire quelques courses. D'ailleurs**, dit-il en se détachant doucement de son amante, **tiens !**

Il lui tendit un bouquet de fleurs volumineux qu'il venait tout juste d'acheter. Elle le saisi délicatement, huma les fleurs en souriant de ravissement. Il était composé de sept camélias aux pétales fushia et blanches, de deux tiges fleuries d'aubépines, de cinq brins de jasmin jaune, de neuf branches de lierre dont l'une d'elle liait le bouquet, et pour donner un peu de volumes, de larges feuilles verdoyantes étaient placées ça et là entre les fleurs. La jeune femme remarqua une petite carte parmi les pétales et la lu à haute voix.

« Deux aubépines pour mon unique double, ma moitié.

Six camélias pour l'éternité de mon engagement.

Cinq jasmins jaunes pour notre passion.

Neuf branches de lierre pour le couronnement de notre union. »

- **Je t'aime Ayumu. **Souffla l'épéiste à la fin de sa lecture.

Il se pencha vers elle, souleva doucement son menton et l'embrassa pendant qu'elle était encore sous le choc de l'émotion. Le langage des fleurs était un peu trop niais mais il exprimait avec plus de tact que lui ce qu'il pensait et ressentait pour la belle blonde qui partageait sa vie.

Son baiser avait une saveur particulièrement étonnante, gourmande, fruitée. Si une question ne lui avait pas brûlé la langue, il n'aurait pas interrompu ce précieux moment avant un certain temps. Il se recula sans lâcher la taille de sa compagne.

- **Tu as mangé du chocolat ?**

- **Oui, à l'instant, je viens de recevoir les fraises au chocolat que tu m'as envoyé, d'ailleurs, merci !** Répondit-elle avec un large sourire satisfait.

- **Les fraises au chocolat que je t'ai envoyé ? **Répéta le vongola, stupéfait.

- **Une coupelle de fraises avec le chocolat au lait du chocolatier suisse, celui que j'adore, c'est bien toi qui me l'as envoyé ?**

- **Ah ça ! Oui oui c'est bien moi ! **Mentit Yamamoto en riant nerveusement. **J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi, attend moi ici.**

Ayant fait diversion, il se faufila dans l'entrée. Jamais il n'avait fait pareille commande, il n'avait même pas réussi à trouver ce fameux chocolat suisse séparément, alors avec des fraises... Se demandant qui pouvait être à l'origine de tout ça, il tira son téléphone portable de sa poche. Un message reçu de... De Squalo ? Non, ce ne serait quand même pas... Le message était en deux parties. Il fut facile pour Takeshi de reconnaître qui avait écrit les différentes phrases.

« Tu n'es qu'un crétin !

Pour l'année prochaine, notes la date

Quelque part. Amusez-vous bien ! x) »

Et bien si, c'était bien eux. Takeshi poussa un long soupir de soulagement, ils lui avaient sauvé la mise et, bien évidemment il les remercierait un peu plus tard. Pour l'heure, le dernier cadeau devait entrer en scène. Mettant son portable dans la poche de son jean, il se saisit de l'énorme loup gris et c'est avec un large sourire qu'il alla retrouver Ayumu, pour l'anniversaire de leur rencontre.


End file.
